


Sheen of Sunlight

by humangousflop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Chairman Han appears for a single second in a dream, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, more introspection on Jumin's past loneliness than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humangousflop/pseuds/humangousflop
Summary: Jumin has always been lonely, and sometimes his dreams remind him of that.But reality is better now.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sheen of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jumin's birthday last year and forgot to post it here. I hope you enjoy it; it was a rather short thing, but I tried to explore one of the significant aspects of his characterization.

Aside from the occasional dandelion seed floating along the edges of Jumin’s vision, the day was clear. A soft breeze tickled the grass, and the sun peeked gently from behind a thin cloud. Birds tweeted every once in a while, basking their feathers in the sunlight, and he too felt the sun’s warmth on his arms as he idly perused the isles of trees.

The cherry farm was not usually still in season by the time fall began, yet the cherries were a deep, luscious red, and each one looked plump and ready to be plucked from their stems at any given moment. He found himself smiling a little at the notion and turned his head to suggest trying some.

Yet, when he turned around, he found no one there beside him. He felt the sudden loss like a punch to the gut, one that struck his very foundations. He looked around, saw no one, and heard the distant sound of rumbling. Birds and their harmony suddenly gone, Jumin was left alone inside a long line of trees that towered over him. 

Despite the irrationality of it, Jumin could not help the concern and panic building in his throat. The sprawling acres of cherry trees, once comforting and peaceful, were now seemingly endless and daunting. They rose into the sky and looked down on him, like he had done something wrong. He felt a strange mixture of respect and disappointment toward them, and he wondered why inanimate objects were making him feel that way. He had not been so easily affected for a long time, had almost forgotten the feeling of it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a moment to collect himself, and when he opened them he was relieved to find a head of brown hair at the end of the isle, silhouetted against the darkening sky. He stepped forward to go to her, away from the too tall trees, but was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder tightly.

Jumin looked up to his father’s face, noting the lack of eye contact and following his judgmental, harsh glare to the end of the isle where the woman stood. Jumin moved to step forward once more at the sight of her, but the hand on his shoulder tightened, and his father shook his head.

The sky, which had darkened considerably, now turned black and blue like a bruise, with seething storm clouds converging around the sun. Jumin stood underneath his father’s hand as rain began to fall and knock those perfect cherries to the ground. He watched helplessly, hopelessly, as the woman faded from view as she tried to get out of the rain.

He reached out his hand, and this time when his father’s grip tightened Jumin broke free, eyes searching wildly. For what seemed like hours he searched, but he could find no one among those monstrous trees and pelting raindrops. He could only find his father, and at times he even thought he heard the faint sound of meowing. But no one stood among the trees waiting for him.

He stayed there alone for such a long time.

Jumin awoke slowly, and as his eyes opened little by little he felt lingering somberness from the dream. It grew when he saw the empty space next to him on the bed, and he sighed as he ran a hand over his face. It truly was irrational. No one would be around all of the time, and he was well aware of that fact. He had been for a long time.

He closed his eyes again.

“Jumin?” His breath caught, but he did not dare look.

“Jumin,” MC repeated, and this time Jumin let his eyes open. He took in the sight of her in the doorway, still dressed in a large wrinkled shirt and hair sitting messily on her head. In her hand was a plate of pancakes, with assorted fruits and berries strewn atop powdered sugar and whipped cream. His gaze caught on a cherry and stayed there for a long moment, awed by something he couldn’t put a name to. Something must have shown on his face, because she smiled softly at him, like she was looking into him and taking out all of his parts to hold carefully in her hands.

“I thought I could make you some, for once,” she placed the plate on the nightstand, scooting Elizabeth the third over to sit down beside him on the bed. “Happy birthday, Jumin.”

He felt a stinging behind his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”


End file.
